Those are Lost and those are Loved, Perfect. Sauvagess meets Echo
The city was in ruins, police and medics running about trying to save countless lives. Millions more had been lost, but a human mind has no capacity to process a million deaths. The battle with Echo has left the area in ashes. After the police left and the body’s collected the city became still. Far off the city, where no voices could be herd a pile of rubble began to shift. A small piece of cream colored skin appeared born for the memoirs of nothing. The figure rose from the ground and reviled itself to be a skinny teen. The figure sat on his knees with his eyes closed. He spoke no words and had an aura pure as a new born. The teen shuffled and opened his eyes. Suddenly a large holy aura shout out over the world. Alerting the planet to the existence of Sauvagess the reincarnation of Nothingness. A few miles away, a powerful young man stalked across an open plain. He had just left his training grounds when he had finally gained control over his body's new potency. Though he knew the destruction it could cause (considering his old friend's power was now combined with his), he wasn't exactly sure what each technique would do. His eyes were their usual icy blue, but he now wore altered clothing and two rings on each ear. He kept a steady pace, his calm demeanor much more relaxed than his former self, yet just as deadly. Suddenly he sensed an pin-pointed and energy source precisely, somehing his evil and empty energies in unison were effective in accomplishing... Sauvagess walked through the forest with a light demeanor. His eyes were bright with optimism and a soft tune rang from his lips. He walked carrying a basket with several fruits from the local grove. Animals followed at his feet attracted by his holy aura. As he walked with the animals in toe he could make out a figure on the forest outskirts. He walked to a pond and without a thought stood on the surface. Trying to get a better look at the coming person. Sensing the energy fixating, Echo strode towards it, his expression ever-blank. Sauvagess stared with an innocent curiosity. As Echo’s chaos extended over the forest a flash of memory hit Sauvagess’s mind. He clutched his head as he fell to his knees. He could see someone in his memories, a tall handsome young man that made his heart smile. He looked at the man coming towards him and ran in terror in the other direction. Echo narrowed his eyes, spotting the strange man opposite of him running frantically away. Unquenchably curious he ventured onwards, running over the surface of the water and pacing quickly through the woodland. Sauvagess could barley keep from crying he felt a sadness that ripped at his heart and a joy that healed him. He could feel the power branching off Echo and it horrified him to no end. Holy and chaotic never mix.